


White Melody

by OphisNightshade



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Dead People, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Issues, Ghosts, Step-Sibling Incest, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: Cause the apocalypse, it was not her plan, but she did it anyway ...She hopes this time things will go well ... And hey she has Five with her, if something goes wrong, well, she can just try again.





	1. Prólogo

Vanya honestly did not know who to blame for her current position ... There were many reasons why she was doing what she was doing

The first culprit could only be her father, who treated her even worse than garbage, locked her in a damn torture vault and used her sister against her, containing her powers and making her normal in every sense of the word 

(I'm afraid you do not have any special skills, No. 7)

The second culprit would be her brothers in her childhood, the isolation they inflicted on her, their disdain, their cruel words, the fact that they ignored her

(Except N ° 5, Five was there, he made sandwiches for her, he talked to her ... he recognized her existence in the family)

The third culprit was Leo-Harold who made her feel alive, made her feel good, made her feel happy, saw her as special, helped with her powers, only to have him betray her, manipulating her against her brothers

(Compared to them you're a god, Vanya)

The fourth culprit would be Luthor, who locked her when she needed help, when she was about to break, his betrayal as she hugged him, happy to finally embrace one of her brothers in solace, hurt her in a terrible and horrendous way

(He locked her up, against the will of his brothers, they understood that she needed help)

The fifth culprit would be herself, who allowed herself to be manipulated, again and again, both by Harold and her father, her imprisoner. She also blamed herself for killing Pogo, but she was so angry, feeling so betrayed, and with the sound of his heart pounding and pounding in her ear, she could not stop herself, she needed revenge ... She did have it and she regrets greatly ... And especially she blames herself for hurting Allison, who was a child and can not challenge her father, Allison who tried to stay with her, who tried to help her

("Miss Vanya, your brothers are by no means guilty of what happened to you")

And finally she blames Allison, against all her regret for hurting her, she still blames Allison, because No. 3 killed No. 7, destroyed her and broke her like no other, took her strength, her power, made her normal, creating Vanya, who was boring and boring, Vanya who, unlike No. 7, did not fight against their father, who did not rebel against him and his reign of terror against her and her brothers ... 

She blames her, but she also forgives her, because Allison tried and tried to fix their relationship, even when Vanya avoided her, and screamed at her, even as she cut off her throat and vocal cords ...  
Even when Vanya took out No. 3 powers. And both N ° 7 and Vanya agree that they were happy when Allison came to their concert, that Allison smiled at them after all

(“I heard a rumor that you think you're just ordinary”)

So many reasons and yet she still does not understand why she's actually doing it

Cause the Apocalypse was never what she wanted, she just wanted to end her concert after her brothers invaded it...

But her anger and fury still present made her lose control, Nr.7 not forgiving Luther for locking her up just like dad did

Vanya and 7 find it fun and sad at the same time, how Luthor fights to proud aman who will never be proud of another person by taking himself

(Daddy's little monkey, always following his example)

They both understood why Luthor had been chosen by his father to be the leader, not because he was No. 1, but because he was the most controllable, never challenging his father, always wanting to please him, even betraying his brothers in the process.

But even if Vanya does not understand why she is causing the Apocalypse, N ° 7 understands

That's why as she raises her brothers off the ground and drains their lives, she does not stop using her powers, the sounds echoing and echoing, vibrating around the world, spreading to every corner of the earth, even though people do not realize this

But it's also because of the fact that Vanya does not understand, and No. 7 does, that even though both of them feel Allison behind them, they do not do anything

(Neither No. 7 nor Vanya want to hurt Allison anymore)

They let Allison decide, as they rejoice at the fact that her sister was slow and slow to make a choice.  
They rejoice that their sister cares, that Allison loves them too, as complicated and troublesome as they are.

They do not care if they have a bullet in their heads, somehow they know they will survive

And they smile inwardly, because Allison made a choice, one that surprised both of them, and damn, was smart

BANG

They heard it ring in his ear.

Vanya worries, thinking it may have been damaged  
N ° 7 destroys this thought, the sound would never hurt her

And as they lose control of their powers and those are directed to the moon, they understand that the Apocalypse is still going to happen

Vanya closes her eyes falling unconscious for a time, just to wake up in Allison's arms

She does not open her eyes.

She enjoys the feeling of being in her sister's arms, but also feels guilty, she could feel small drops falling on her face for a moment

She hears her brothers talking, N ° 5 making a plan to go back in time and fix her

(This analogy, as certain and wrong as is, is going to work itself out, Vanya and 7 fusioning, their personalities merging and shifting to fit the other half of each)

5 orders Luthor to take her, Luthor does this while asking if it was really wise to take her to the past

She assumes that she can not blame him for thinking it

And while in the arms of her brother she extends her power through the world, the vibrations running around her

She feels the portal opening, but it's too small just big enough for two people at most, 5 not having enough time or energy to open a larger

She knows he understands that, too.

She also knows that he thinks about going through the portal alone, but feel hesitating

She knows why, it's like 5 had said before, she would always be the cause of the Apocalypse, her anger too big to be avoided

She understands that he gave up, she understands why, 5 tried and failed, how many times would he have to try? No matter, Vanya knows he would fail anyway, only she can change what happened

That's why she changes the portal, reprogramming it at her will, she knows she has to fix what is happening, her brothers should not die like this, in a tantrum

The world should not end like this.

(A very justified tantrum)

She feels the disapproval of N ° 7, saying it was not a tantrum  
(She ignores for the present situation)

She opens her eyes, briefly glancing at her and Allison's hands together.

And then looking at the place behind Klaus, she knows that Ben is there, even though she can not see him

She could feel it, just as she could feel the change from Five, who finally realized that something had happened to his portal  
She looks at him and then quickly pulls away from Luthor's arms, using her powers to push Five inside the portal

Just to follow him

In this small, miserable time she can feel the confusion of her brothers

But it does not matter, nothing matters, because she passed the portal

And behind her the world burned


	2. Chapter 1: Pequenos Problemas

* * *

If someone asked her, before entering the portal, what was the most agonizing experience in her life, 7 would easily respond that it was to be locked for 2 months in the safe by her father and then brainwashed by her sister

But now she was really struggling if that was true ...

_"How in the seven hells, 5 does it several times ?!!"_

She screamed in her and Vanya's mind, her body feeling like she was in a crusher, only to be thrown into a tube and squeezed into it several and several times

And God, the **_noise_**

The damn noise that kept ringing in her ears

Voices, speaking and speaking  
Screams, yells and moans that never end

The sound did not hurt her.

But the voices _maddened_ her, trying to destroy her already troubled mind, trying to take away the rest of her sanity

7 is sure that if wans't for Vanya, she would have already gone insane

She wonders, 5 can _hear_ it too?

Can he listen to requests and cries for help that do not seem to end?

The sounds of babies being born and crying at their first glimpse of the world?

The fights between couples, families and friends?

(No. 7 thinks not, Vanya agrees)

But N ° 7 can, and she can hear **_everything_**

She curses her hearing for the first time in her life.

She also curses Vanya in her mind, why the hell did Vanya have to jump on that damn portal? Why could not she just throw another of her siblings with No. 5?

_(You know why)_

_"That does not make me feel better !!!"_ She shouts at Vanya in her mind.

(Vanya ignores her, more focused on stop the screams on their mind)

And then N ° 7 bears, for what seems years the pain and the screams that seem endless

Until this finally ends and all that remains is the sweet and very welcome unconsciousness

**~~ _Eu escolho o Totodile como meu Pokémon.._ ~~ **   
**~~ _Eu escolho o Ladrão como Personagem........._ ~~ **

When 7 regains consciousness, she feels pain, excruciating ghostly pain

But worse than pain, she feels numb, restrained

And the seven hells, N ° 7 **_hates_** this feeling

(Vanya agrees, having been numb for years)

She opens her eyes, recognizing where she is, the theater where Vanya usually plays her violin

She looks around, realizing she was lying on the floor and Vanya's beloved violin was lying next to her

She immediately sit, analyzing that during her "Possession" of her past body, she must have fallen from the chair unconscious

She picks up the violin, looking for any damage

(She can feel Vanya's relief when she does not find any)

She runs her fingers through the wood with affection.  
She may not be Vanya, but she is still part of Vanya, just as Vanya is part of her

And she knows how much Vanya loves this violin

(She does not admit it but feels the same, Vanya knows it)

She gets up from her sitting position

"Time to find out what day it is"

**~~ _White Violin, Rumor, The Boy, MonkeyBoy......_ ~~ **   
**~~ _........-------------------------------------------------_________ ~~ **

Vanya is happy, which is a surprise, since her emotions are still being contained by the medicine in her system

(A medicine which they were very happy to throw the pot into a bin they had gone through)

The reason she was happy? Well ..

This was being broadcast on the TV in front of her

_**[_Billionaire Reginald Hargreeves dies]** _

She had been able to change the portal for the right day

(Neither she nor the 7 liked the idea of going back to being children, in a house where they lived with their father)

She probably should not feel happy about it, the man after all,was still her father, but avoiding happiness at the knowledge of his death was impossible, no matter if she had come from the future and already knew of his death, the things had changed

 _ **She**_ had changed

(Vanya knows that 7 would have killed their father if he was still alive, 7 does not deny it)

 _"Now what to do?"_ \- she wonder to herself, at the same time she asks 7

( _Be prepared, do not forget that we will not be welcome at the mansion, we can not lose control due to the cruel words of one of our brothers ...)_

Vanya begins to walk, using her powers to not bump into anyone or get lost while not paying attention, concentrating on his conversation with her other personality

" _And you need to control yourself when we see Pogo"_ -

(Vanya may regret killing Pogo, but that does not mean that 7 regrets)

Vanya is answered with silence

She does not care, she knows that 7 will try to control herself, she just hopes that N ° 7 can forgive Pogo one day

Vanya knows she'll try to forgive him.

He practically created her after all.

She stopped walking, she had arrived at her apartment

~~ _**Eu não sei oque estou fazendo, já perdi meu rumo nessa fanfic, já desviei dos planos.........................** _ ~~

Vanya and No. 7 have a problem

A small problem

 ** _"But what?!!!!!"_ **\- Vanya screams in their head as she looks at the mirror

Her eyes are _white_

Vanya had clearly realized this before in the other timeline, but she thought it had been due to the buildup of power

She was wrong

Her powers were still contained by the remedy, leaving her weaker than she was during the other timeline

But her eyes were still white.

_(Hahaha, magnificent, it seems that you and I are merging not just in our mind)_

_"7 you seem not to see the problem in this ... How should I explain this to our brothers?"_

She was not just talking about her eyes.

She was also talking about her hair, which seems to have decided to grow white strokes to mix with the dark stirrings

(7 also noticed that their height increased but wisely chose not to comment on it)

Vanya took a strand of the white hair in her hand and swireled it with the indicator

 _"You know this is going to give us a headache right?_ "

( _Only if you let it give you a headache, I'm perfectly fine with that)_

_"People will stare, and what will our brothers say? You know they will perceive something wrong, no one in this world has eyes like ours"_

( _So what if people stare it? They will always find a reason to stare and judge, so do not worry about it)_

Vanya is not confident about this but prefers not to comment, focusing on the other problem

_"It does not change the fact that our brothers will find something strange, the hair still passes, but the eyes are a little difficult to lose"_

_(Wear contact lenses for now, after N ° 5 arrives we can solve this)_

Vanya looks at herself in the mirror, and imagines herself with her earlier dark eyes.

She does not understand why this seems so wrong.

(N ° 7 understands)

_~~**Eu honestamente preciso de música, eu já tenho a perfeita pra escrever sobre a Vanya e a número 7, honestamente esse programa** ~~ _

Vanya dreams of a version where Luthor did not attack her and she did not cause the Apocalypse

When she wakes up, she does not know if she is disappointed because it was a dream, or happy because she can fix her mistakes

Harold Jenkins being one of them ...

Vanya honestly does not know what she's going to do with him

She decides never to be so foolish as to trust a person she only knew for a few days

_**Never** _

And while she buys a pair of contact lenses, she reflects

What did their father have in his head to make them so emotionally dumb?

She understands that he wanted her and her brothers to be tools

But she also knows that leaving a child locked up for days in a mausoleum is not the answer for this child to overcome his fear of ghosts, but the answer for a child to be traumatized

Yes, she knows about it, she's sure that Luthor and Ben know too, knew in Ben's case

_(Does it really matter that Ben is dead? You know he would never leave Klaus)_

Vanya supposes that this is true, 6 and 4, 1 and 3, she and 5 when he was not yet gone, 2 and Grace

They all had their own 'partner'

She wondered in the back of her mind if this was something planned by Hargreeves

(In her mind N ° 7 heard this and mentally shook her head, their father had not planned this, she refused to believe it)

Vanya signals for a taxi

She sits in the back of the car.

"So, Miss, where to?" -

She sighs, hoping she will not make any mistakes and lose control

\- "The Umbrella Academy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya arrives  
> A talk with Allison

Vanya did not like to stay in tight places, she never really knew why, since she seems to remember the discomfort simply seemed to always be there

After ' _knowing_ ' No. 7, she finally realized that the discomfort was not hers, but of her alter ego

But things have changed and the discomfort is not just No. 7 anymore, and she can feel her heart pounding fast in her chest and her mouth getting dry

Vanya feels _trapped_ , while the car's roof looks like it would crush her, pressing her down

(Now she knows that N ° 7 felt it every time she got into a car in the past)

It just makes her feel even worse as she thinks of the various times she has been in tight places

God, she cant breathe

And she does not notice but out of the car bulbs explode, poles curl and thunder rumble in the sky

"Miss, are you okay?" - She hears the driver ask and focuses on him

**_THUMP ..... THUMP ..... THUMP_ **

She can hear his heart beating and uses it to control her own heart rate.

"Yes," she says without really paying attention to what she was talking about, too focused on controlling her heart rate

\- "Are you sure? You look a little breathless" -

( _Focus on him Vanya, everything about him, will help)_

And Vanya does this, she focuses on the driver, vibrations covering the car while she ' _touches_ ' him with her powers

He's alive, he's fine, he's not in panic, just a little worried about her

_**She's** fine_, nothing is crushing her, she can get out of the car any time she wants, no one will stop her

She calms down, takes a deep breath and then responds

"I'm fine, just a bit claustrophobic."

(She can say that but during the whole trip she and N ° 7 continue to use their powers to make sure everything is okay)

~~ _**Eu confesso que eu vi o primeiro episódio de novo apenas pra fazer esse capitulo, eu juro as vezes minha memória pode ser irritante...** _ ~~

When she finally gets out of the car, she sighs relieved, the minutes she spent in the car looking like years where she had to keep her guard always at maximum

This relief soon goes away when she looks at the Umbrella Academy

(Both she and No. 7 know that Pogo and Luther will be inside)

Your mouth grows dry again.

_"Are you ready_?" She asks N ° 7

Vanya expects her to be, because she's sure she'll need the help of No. 7 for what will happen when she walks through that door

( _The maximum I can be for our current situation, do not worry too much Vanya, just go with the flow, thinking too much about what will happen at this moment will only cause more panic)_

She knows that 7 is right ...

This does not stop her from worrying.

She feels the vibrations around the house as she walks through the door, immediately locating her brothers around the house

Luther, Diego, Klaus ... and Allison

She feels her heart racing as she follows Allison's movements through the house, she can feel her coming down the stairs

"Vanya?" - She listens to Allison ask - "You really came"

She looks at Allison on the stairs, her dark hair painted with blond locks, her dark eyes now shining with anguish caused by her longing for her daughter, her dark skin as perfect as it should have been in the previous time line before she had her throat cut

She looks so beautiful as she has always been

\- "Hey, Allison" - She hears herself saying, guilt corroding her stomach

" _She did not deserve what I did to her"_

She had tried to help, had tried to connect with her, and she had responded well to this before discovering that she had powers, gradually becoming friends with her sister before she ruined everything and ended up almost **killing** Allison

"Hey, sis" -

Allison approached, stopping a little before smiling and pulling Vanya into a hug.

Vanya wrapped her arms around her sister, unlike the previous time line where she just held her briefly before Allison pulled away from the uncomfortable embrace

She held Allison firmly in her arms, only preventing herself from crying over the unfortunate circumstances of their relationship.

"It's good to see you," she whispered into her sister's ear, understanding that her sister was surprised by the tight, long embrace.

She was unhappy, but not demonstrating she moved away from her sister, feeling Diego slowly approach her position

"What is she doing here?" She hears the leather-clad man ask, "You're not part of this place, not after what you've done."

(She feels the anger of N ° 7 increase slightly with the way N ° 2 is treating them)

"Are you really going to do this today?" Allison says, coming out of her little shock and turning to her brother- "Nice way to dress for the occasion."

He climbs the stairs.

\- "At least I'm wearing black" -

He disappears from the sight of the women and Allison turns to her when she says

\- "You know he's right, right? While I may have made the book to escape the past and move on, this unfortunately also had the terrible effect of hurting you by bringing memories that I know you would rather have forgotten, and while I like the fact of having released the book, I should have talked to you first "

Allison looks surprised for a second, just to smile a little

\- "Although I do not like the fact that you have released the book Vanya, I understand the why you have done it, so do not say that you do not belong here, our father died, you also have the right to mourn"

You smile a genuine smile at your sister, who is as gentle as ever

"You really are a good sister, do you know that?" -

You obviously are not just talking about this timeline, but Allison does not need to know that, not yet at least

\- "I really do not see myself like this Vanya" -

She says with a melancholy smile on her red lips

\- "Allison you can make mistakes, but you at least try, that already makes you be a good sister in my eyes" -

-"Thank you"-

You just smile, turning to leave.

_ (That went well) _

_"Better than the last timeline at least"_

\- "Vanya" She heard her sister say

She turned around, just to see her sister at the top of the stairs, smiling slightly

"It's good to see you too," she says, just to climb up the last few steps and disappear from sight.

Vanya smiled.

Yes, that went well.

~~ **_Eu juro solenemente que eu vou terminar essa fanfic, mesmo que eu demore para lançar capitulos_ ** ~~

Allison really did not know what to think when she saw her sister, she stood for small seconds _frozen_ at the top of the staircase

To say that Vanya had changed would be the euphemism of the year, her sister's hair now had _white_ strands mingling with the dark strands

_"How did she get the strands in that color?"_

So perfectly white, looking like they had been made of pure _light_ , unlike the platinum of the people she knows or has seen

Her sister had grown taller too, not much, just enough that she did not have to bend down to hold her.

Something she did, and was pleasantly surprised when she was firmly clutched in her sister's arms, arms that looked fragile but contained an amazing strength

"It's good to see you," Vanya whispered in her ear before pulling away.

She had to stop herself from trembling, unaccustomed to such closeness to the pale girl

And then she heard Diego speak, and she understood his anger, she really did, feeling hurt and betrayed when Vanya had released that book, a book that made her relive memories she really wanted to forget

The memories did not go away, but at least she could pretend they did not exist before Vanya released that book

But that did not matter today, their father was dead, and Vanya had the right to mourn his death as much as any of them

"Are you really going to do this today?" - The words come out of her mouth as she watches him climb the stairs

He responds and soon leaves her vision and then she hears the voice of Vanya

Vanya who says that Diego is right and she was happy to have released the book, but she should have talked to them first, that this may have brought relief to her but also brought pain to them

And she's lost again in words.

Her sister had changed, and it was not just in her appearance, even though Vanya continued to look fragile and icy like a snowflake, Vanya seemed bigger in a certain way, more confident, more mature

And Allison honestly feels happy for her, because Vanya grew up, she learned to admit her mistakes, something that Allison herself had trouble making until she _lost_ what she cared most about

And then she tells the truth, that she may not have liked the fact that Vanya posted the book, but that she understands why Vanya did it, Allison would, too, if that would help her overcome the **terrors** of her childhood

She tells Vanya that she belongs here too, mourning the death of their father

And then Vanya smiles at her and says she's a good sister and Allison is surprised because she knows she's a terrible sister

(Allison also notices something else in Vanya's voice and smile, but she can not identify what)

\- "I really do not see myself like this Vanya" -

 And then Vanya talks, and there's that in her voice again, and Allison is frustrated that she can not identify what it is.

But she also feels happy, because Vanya said she tried and that was somehow enough

-"Thank you"-

She says, and Vanya smiles at her again, and later Allison will realize that's the most she's ever seen her sister smile so genuinely in a day

Vanya turns to leave and she does the same, stopping only when she reaches the top of the stairs

\- "Vanya" - She hears herself say as she turns to look at her sister

And Allison can not help noticing the differences in Vanya again

Her sister seemed happier, free in a certain way, as if a giant invisible weight had finally been drawn from her small shoulders

She smiles slightly

\- "It's good to see you too" -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Allison looks OCC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pogo. Harold. Luther and some of the thoughts of N ° 7

Vanya really was not in the mood for the next conversation.

Talking to Pogo would not be easy, she still had not forgiven him and knew that N.7 hates him for the betrayal he had made against her

_ (I will not forgive him Vanya, so do not try to convince me) _

_"I will not try N ° 7, I have not yet forgiven him, but at least I'll try, he may have betrayed us but he was the only one who created us"_

_(Do what you want, when you're betrayed and locked up again, I'll kill him and Luther anyway)_

Vanya cringed as the memory of Luther hugging her gently returned to her head, at that moment she was happy, very happy, because she was not wrong to go to her family, she thought they were going to help her, but she was wrong and her family had betrayed her at the end, locking her in that damn vault

"Luther, only Luther." She remembered.

Her family had not locked her, Luther had. She remembers Klaus and Diego on the outside, Klaus distressed and sad, while Diego argued with Luther

And then there was Allison, which she begged for forgiveness from inside the vault, trying to get past Luther to get her out of the vault

But he would not let her go, even when all his brothers were against his decision

And she can not help but hate him for it.

She sighed as she walked. Vanya would admit to being scared, in fact she was terrified at the thought of seeing Luther

Not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid of what she could do to him

She was afraid to panic and hurt him, or even worse, kill him

She stopped walking, standing in front of Five's painting.

_"He would have been our partner"_

This time she did not bother looking at her book, it was a waste of time and she honestly did not know what she was thinking when she asked Pogo if her father had read the book

(You were being naive and hopeful)

She ignored her alter-ego, something she seems to have done several times since they passed through the portal

"He will soon arrive here, the memories of our future with him"

_(Do you think he will accept us?)_

Vanya looked away from his painting, focusing on the footsteps she listened to

_"I can only hope so"_

There were no lies in her words, she and No. 5 had been close before, she used to play for him while he read to her and helped her in her studies.

But things had changed and N ° 5 was no longer the same, going into the future and having survived the Apocalypse she had caused

And just like him, she had changed, she now knew at least a little about who she was and about the things she could do

Vanya was not a fool, she knew there was something wrong with her and the other children who were born at the same time

Even before she remembered her powers she already wondered

**_"Why was I born?"_ **

But now, Vanya wanted to know this desperately, she wanted to know why someone with her powers had been born

She was really created to only cause destruction?

Was her attempt to stop the Apocalypse in _vain_? Would she still be forced to do it in the end?

These doubts filled her mind, eroding her little by little

But these doubts would have to wait because as she reflected on it, she finally heard Pogo's voice speak

"Welcome home, Miss Vanya."

She turned to look at him, which was a big mistake.

(The moment N ° 7 saw him, her anger began to bubble, but she remained silent in their minds)

"Pogo"

Vanya tried to smile at him, she actually tried, but she was also angry and feeling betrayed by Pogo

She may have said she would try to forgive him but that does not mean that it would be _easy._

Vanya swallowed, unsure of her next action.

She did not hug him this time.

\- "Are you okay Pogo? I know Dad meant a lot to you"

_(HA, this old monkey is basically a slave of the old bastard, to say that Dad means something to him is not enough, besides Vanya, you should try to listen to the conversations of our brothers, some things they are saying are very interesting )_

Vanya extended her audition as Pogo spoke, then heard the talk of Luther and Diego

She sighed mentally

" _Luther will never stop with his hero complex, will he?"_

_(Highly unlikely)_

\- "Miss Vanya, your father gave me an incredible gift, the ability to think and speak like a human and I will be eternally grateful for it, he was a good friend and counselor, but most of all he gave me you and yours brothers, little children to i care and love"

(Vanya felt the anger of N ° 7 rise and boil)

_(Lies, lies, damn lies, this old monkey is nothing more than a face, something that Hargreeves used to facilitate the manipulation he made in us)_

Vanya smiled sadly at Pogo, her anger fading as anguish took its place.

Pogo had chosen his loyalty to Hargreeves, about the love he felt for her and her brothers

And this made her _hate_ Pogo a little more at the same time she wanted to cry, unable to avoid, while she was placed second again

(She felt the anger of N ° 7 to control, while her alter-ego felt her sadness)

(Within their minds, N ° 7 hated Pogo even more for making her other half want to cry, her anger was controlled, getting cold, quiet and deadly, N ° 7 would kill Pogo, she swore to herself, just not now )

(She would never admit to herself that she also wanted to cry after his betrayal)

\- "I'm glad you think this Pogo"

She heard Klaus and Allison talk and smiled a little

_"At least some of us have decent relationships"_

Pogo smiled at her with tired eyes.

"Have you talked to your brothers yet?"

"Only with Allison and Diego"

\- "Your other brothers are also here, going upstairs, talk to them a bit"

She smiled wanly at him.

-"I'll"-

She walked away from him on the way, luckily seeing Klaus with a box encrusted with jewels

_(Follow him, maybe the book is inside the box)_

Vanya did this by making her steps silent with subtle vibrations

[Not that she needed it, she was quiet and silent by nature]

She watched Klaus as he opened the box, murmuring about money

Until it happened

" _The book"_

The damn book her father had written about her and her siblings.

A book that helped Harold _control_ her

(Vanya wanted to tear that book down, N ° 7 forbade her to do so, wanting to read what her imprisoner had written)

She saw Klaus leave, just so that another man would come.

_**"(Harold)" -**_ The two personalities spoke in unison

(Vanya felt her anger as well as that of No. 7 ignite, the anger of each one increasing the fury of the other as the emotions mingled)

_(Kill him, kill him, kill him **now** )_

Vanya watched Harold take the book in his hands and concentrated on his heartbeat.

**THUMP .... THUMP .... THUMP**

She listened, feeling his heart begin to beat faster as he ran his fingers through the pages

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP**

_(What are you waiting for?Kill him, cut him in half, crush his heart, break his bones, never mind, just **kill him now** )_

And Vanya did this.

She began to manipulate the vibrations and sounds his heart emitted

And then began to **crush** this same heart

She watched him fall to his knees as he squeezed his chest, the book falling from his hands

She did not feel sorry for him, she could not feel sorry for him

She could only feel anger and hatred as she _crushed_ his heart.

The veins connected to the heart being cut off as life left him

But even when life had left him, she did not stop until she _completely destroyed_ his heart.

And she felt happy, truly happy for his death, after all he had betrayed her, deceived her

And then reality finally hit her.

"I killed him," she whispered shakily.

She had killed a man, a man who had not done anything bad for her in this time line.

She stared at his body, showing no wound or trace of blood.

There was nothing to indicate that he was dead

But he was _dead_

**Vanya** had taken his life.

Guilt hit her in the stomach.

_(Do not you dare do this, do not you dare to feel guilty, he deserved it)_

She knew he deserved it, he was not an innocent or good man.

But that did not matter, because Vanya had _killed_ someone who had not yet done anything against her or her family

And the guilt she felt from this action simply did not go away.

She did not want to kill just for killing, she did not want to kill for things that had not yet happened

If it were for her to kill, she wanted it to be for protection or for inevitability

She was not a cold-blooded killer.

[Or at least she tried not to be one]

~~ **_EU JURO QUE VOU POSTAR ESSE CAPITULO LOGO, E VOU ESCREVER PELO MENOS 2K....._ ** ~~

N ° 7 did not really want to participate in this small family reunion

She already knew what was going to happen, even though 'she' was not really 'present' at the meeting of the other timeline

She sighed as she walked to where her brothers would be gathered

Vanya had not yet spoken to her after what had happened to Harold

She knew that Vanya was not avoiding her, but rather thinking about what she had done

_"She feels guilty"_ \- she thought, not sharing her thoughts with Vanya

N ° 7 could not understand why Vanya felt guilty, Harold had _manipulated_ them

" _Her, Harold had manipulated her, not me"_

N ° 7 had felt disgust for the man since the first time she saw him, and that disgust only increased as her alter-ego got to know him

She wanted to kill him from the time Allison said he'd been in they apartment

She wanted to torture him and then kill him from the first moment he touched their bodies

She hated every second, minute, and hour that her alter-ego had spent with him

Shit, why had she made Vanya kill him? Killing him personally would have been much more pleasurable and would also spare her from that little problem with Vanya

She sighed again as she finally entered the place where her siblings were.

Her eyes briefly past each of them, lingering a little on Allison and Luther

_"She deserves better_ " - N ° 7 can not stop herself from thinking

She sat as far as possible from Luther in one of the chairs in the bar where Klaus served himself.

"Can I have some?" She asked Klaus

He looked surprised and did not bother to disguise it.

\- "What? !! Good girl wants some" bad and toxic drink "? -

She obviously knew what Klaus was referring to

The book that Vanya had written

She rolled her eyes

\- "I feel like I'm going to need this for the uncomfortable conversation that this will surely be"

Klaus hummed quietly, agreeing with her, then grabbing another glass serving No. 7

She took the drink, sipping slowly while the bitter but sweet taste touched her palate

And she was about to open her mouth and thank Klaus when Luther started talking

She immediately felt anger, his voice making her want to simply cut his throat to keep him from continuing the stupid idea of making a funeral for Hargreeves

But she could not do that, which resulted in her having to hear him say stupid things like Hargreeves having a favorite spot

" _Of course, for sure" -_ She can not help but think sarcastically

A manipulation, a trick, was what those moments in which Luther spent with Hargreeves were

A method to control Luther, making Luther think that Hargreeves cared for him

**_He did not_** , she was sure.

And then Klaus started to talk and N ° 7 smiled, her brother was always eccentric and fun, something that although it can be inconvenient at times, was very welcome

"Is that my skirt?" She heard Allison ask, like the past timeline, and No. 7 bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the situation.

To her this was so much fun, being locked years inside the Mind of her alter-ego, she never had a moment to laugh

N ° 7 had only been able to feel pain, sadness, loneliness, anger, hatred and a void that seemed endless

She was not fit for happiness or other positive feelings, which made every little moment that she felt 'good' very _precious_ to her

And then Luther started talking again and her anger returned.

N ° 7 knew what was going to happen, he would accuse her and her siblings of possibly killing their father

Something she would _**surely**_ have done if she could

She squeezed the glass in her hand, though not too strong fearing to break it.

_"All this because of a monocle"_

He suspected his own family just because a damn monocle

N ° 7 heard Diego speak resignedly

\- "And here it comes"

She did not say anything, just watched Luther spread his stupidity

\- "Theoretically, he died of a heart attack" -

"Theoretically?" - Allison asked

\- "I'm saying that at least something happened" -

Luther continued to speak, and she just wanted to be able to make him shut up his damn mouth.

\- "The last time I spoke to him, he sounded strange"

She smiled at Klaus's remark.

"Strange how?" Allison asked and No. 7 wondered how Allison was still _listening_ to Luther

And then Diego spoke and she wanted to scream because someone finally said something that was indeed true

But she did not screamed and just said

"He still had any sense?"

Which earned her a laugh from Klaus and a small, restrained smile from Diego, as well as a confused look from Allison

" _Due to the differences between me and Vanya_ " - N ° 7 guessed

Luther looked at her with what probaly should have been authority, she raised an eyebrow at him

"No, he should know something was going to happen."

And then the idiot asked Klaus to summon dad from the world of the dead

" _Can't this primate see that Klaus is high?"_

She actually let out a small laugh as Klaus spoke about Hargreeves playing tennis with Hitler

" _Although he must be helping Lucifer to torture his 'subjects'" -_

She left her thoughts as she heard Klaus giggle and realize that all her brothers were looking at her

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked as they still stared at her in disbelief.

This only makes Klaus laugh more

"How can you talk about him like that?" Luther asked.

She looked at him.

"I ask you the same, how do you speak about him with _respect_ in your voice?"

\- "He was our father, he created us, he deserves our respect" -

She tapped her fingers in the glass.

\- "First, abuse, that's what he did to us" -

Luther tried to interrupt her but she continued.

\- "Second, he did not create us, Grace and Pogo created us, to Hargreeves we were only tools and experiments"

She got up from her chair and walked over to her siblings.

\- "Now N ° 1 do me the favor of going straight to the point instead of curling" -

_(Stop him_ ) - She heard Vanya finally speak

_"No, he deserves the distrust of our family_ "

( _N ° 7 we got back to the past to make things better, so please help him)_

" ** _No_** " - She refused again

( _N ° 7, I understand that you are angry I am too but this is not the moment "_

But that did not help as she watched Luther finally speak again, frowning and staring at her.

" _He deserves this_ "

(She felt Vanya try to take over their bodies and resisted as things unfolded)

She smiled when she heard Diego finally speak.

-"He thinks one of us killed Dad"-

(She felt Vanya stop fighting, giving up trying to stop Luther's bond with his family from deteriorating)

She watched her family's reaction, Klaus's disbelief, Diego's anger ... and Allison's _pain_ and _sorrow_

She bit her lower lip, No. 7 did not want to cause any pain to Allison

She'd already _hurt_ her before, and all she'd felt was guilt, no satisfaction came from cutting her sister's throat

It was amazing that the same guilt had come back to her when she saw Allison's face now.

She listened and watched as Diego criticized Luther about being a good leader just to leave the room, Klaus soon following him while saying that Luther was crazy, and commenting on how he was going to kill their mother

She heard Luther try to stop them from leaving, saying he had other things he had to say

And then she watched Allison get up to leave, walking slowly as she ignored Luther

She waited for them all to leave before finally speaking.

"I wonder what you're going to do now that Dad is dead"

Luther looked at her.

"What should that mean?"

She stood up as she walked to the exit

"I mean, how are you going to pass on Dad's orders to our brothers now that he's dead?" After all, Luther, that was what you always did, heard Dad commands and passed on to our brothers pretending to lead them when you clearly were not fit for do this"

She saw the anger and frustration show on his face as he opened his mouth to speak

Something she did not hear as she left the room and headed to the library.

(She can feel Vanya's disappointment and sadness, but she chose to ignore it, satisfaction running through her body)

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷


	5. Beautiful

If there was something that N ° 7 had, that would be patience. She waited 26 years for her freedom after all

But _damn_ Luther for starting that disgrace of a song

_"How can you like this? !!!"_

_(How can you not like this?)_

N ° 7 **hated** this song, the voice echoed in her ears sharply, making her want to _hang_ the woman who sang it

She shivered as the woman screamed.

"I have _super audition_ and seemingly different from you, good taste"

Honestly this song was torture, N ° 7 could hear everything, every beat, every chord played, every change in the singer's tone of voice

She could hear _ **every** damn detail_

And God, that was definitely not her style of music ...

_(Do you even have a style of music?)_

She tried to focus on other things ....

Just to start laughing hysterically

" _Oh My God_ "

She would never, ever forget that

" _Try to feel our brothers"_

(She felt Vanya's confusion at her request, but she also felt her alter-ego vibrate the world around her)

_( Are they huh ... dancing?)_

_"If you call what Luther is doing 'dancing'"_

N ° 7 smiled, raising her eyebrow when she ' _felt'_ Allison start dancing on her bed and Klaus whirl around the room with ...

_"Are these the Hargreeves ashes?"_

(N ° 7 could literally feel Vanya hide her face with her hands)

" _Do you know that on the previous line you were dancing like that, too?"_

_( Please stop)_

(She smiled at the embarrassment of Vanya)

Although this also calms her down a little, she was after all, afraid that Vanya would _ignore_ her after her move against Luther

N ° 7 spent years _screaming_ and _begging_ for Vanya to listen to her, now that Vanya listens to her, the mere thought of not being heard by Vanya **terrifies** her

**BZZTTzz**

She raised her head in the unusual sound, while in the courtyard the world vibrated

She stood up, slowly pacing as the sound came alive

**BZZZTTZzzzz**

_(He is coming...)_

(She felt Vanya's apprehension, fear and dread)

_"I know, now stop worrying, he may be a 58-year-old killer but he's still our brother, he's still Five."_

She opened the courtyard door and looked around

There was nothing, or so it seemed. No. 7 knows that this was not true, she could feel the rips and vibrations around her

**BZZTZZZZZTSS**

She watched as the dark blue appeared, ripping the time and space

She smiled brightly when she saw the bright white _dominate_ the dark blue.

**_Her_** bright white

Thunder rumbled in the sky, which had now turned black while the white danced like aurora borealis in its midst

**Tzzzzchaaaa**

She heard her brothers reach the courtyard.

-"Vanya? Are you okay?"- She felt Allison hold her arm.

She turned to look at the face of No. 3

She smiled wickedly.

-"Believe me, my dear sister, you have no idea how good I am right now."-

Allison looked confused at her, N ° 7 smiled sweetly, putting a stray flick of Allison's hair behind the ear of the highest

\- "Who do we know has the ability to tear time and space?" -

Allison's eyes widened as did Diego standing behind her.

"You can not be talking about ..."

N ° 7 turned again, looking at the crack

"Yes, Allison, it's the time to Five to get back to us."

**BZZZTTzzz**

She heard Klaus screaming for them to get out of the way, fire extinguisher in his hands

This time Diego held him, telling him to calm down

-"Everyone behind me."- She heard Luther scream.

She raised an eyebrow at him from where she stood, leaning against one of the statues near the door

Vibrations around her, shielding her from the wind

( _This is ridiculous, you can not continue to treat him like that, he deserves a chance too)_

" _You can give him a second chance if you want, but I do not want him near me, or talking to me, or looking at me and I really do not want him trying to protect me"_

(She felt the frustration of Vanya and rolled her eyes)

She watched the rift in space-time, and watched as an old man grew young

Her eyes widened.

" _Vanya, promise me you will never tell Five that we could have solved this little problem of his age"_

(She felt Vanya shudder in her mind)

( _That he never finds out about it)_

**BZZZTCHAHZZZZSSS**

A boy fell from the crack as it closed

She heard her brothers approach the boy as she removed her contact lenses

White _shined_ to the world

-"Does anyone else see little number 5, or is it just me?"-

She smiled at Five as he looked around, dark eyes stopping at her.

Her eyes flashed in _amusement_ when he said

-"Shit"-

~~**_ Eu juro que não estou 3dias procrastinando sem fazer nada embora quando esse cap chegar a vocês terão sido 4dias procrastinando _ ** ~~

Vanya honestly wanted to hit her other personality right now

" _What did you have in your head? Our brothers could have seen"_

She said, referring to the little madness that N ° 7 had made when taking her contact lenses

Contact lenses that were already back in her eyes

_(I had you on my mind. And what if they had seen? We just had to 'influence' their minds to forget)_

Vanya felt her anger bubble

" _How would that be different from what Allison did to us?"_

( _Do not you **dare** to compare the two situations, what Allison did was a complete **Brainwash** , I would just **erase** a memory that referred to me)_

(Vanya felt the anger, disgust and revulsion that 7 was feeling)

" _You can not just **erase** a memory, No. 7, that's not right"_

But No. 7 did not answer her, losing herself in her own thoughts

She sighed and looked at Five as he made his sandwich and spoke

\- "What day is today? The exact date" -

" _Will he repeat that again?"_

\- "March 24"-

She responded only preventing herself from _shrinking_ when Luther spoke

She bit her bottom lip and swallowed as she watched Five teleport to another place in front of Luther.

\- "I did not miss it" -

And then Diego asked

-"Where did you go ?"

Five paused for a moment, glancing briefly at her before answering.

\- "For the future, he sucks at purpose" -

(She felt N ° 7 raise an eyebrow mentally, just as she felt her _amusement_ )

She smiled hesitantly as Klaus exclaimed.

-"I knew it"-

She glanced over her shoulder, where Allison was for some reason staring at her.

She looked questioningly at No. 3

Allison just shook her head, looking hesitant as she whispered softly to her.

-"Later"-

Vanya froze for a second before nodding.

" _She saw us_ "

( _Do not be so hasty, maybe she just wants to know how I knew Five was coming)_

This did not diminish Vanya's fear, one way or another she would have to explain something to her sister

She swallowed again thinking about the thousands of possibilities of what could happen in the conversation with Allison

_Panic, fear, sadness_ and _doubt_ racked her mind as Five continued to speak

And she does not know if her sister had noticed her panic or just did it on a whim of the moment, but Allison put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly

Surprisingly Vanya did not feel _**trapped**_ or any kind of pressure

She just felt calm and that was weird, because Allison always seemed to have that effect on her

" _A side effect of her rumor?"_

(She felt N ° 7 denying this possibility in her head)

( _Our powers have already denied most of her powers, and while some remnants may be left over none of them would have that effect on us, that calm we feel is something we feel without interference from any outside power)_

She frowned.

" _Then why ?"_

( _I do not know)_ \- Her alter ego seemed frustrated

\- "I think I missed the Funeral" -

She widened her eyes, had she really missed most of the conversation?

-"How did you know?"-

Luther asked

( _Does he have any kind of dementia?)_

She ignored her alter ego while Five responded.

-"What part of the 'future' is difficult to you understand?" -

_(I kind of feel sorry for him, having to explain things like this to people who clearly do not have enough intelligence to figure out, maybe excludind Allison and Ben)_

" _Stop this"_

She spoke mentally as she continued to watch her brothers talk.

( _What? Is the **truth)**_

And then Allison was taking her hand from her shoulder as she turned her body and told Five

-"Is that all you have to say?"-

(She felt a strange thrill of N°7 when everything Five responded to Allison was an indifferent phrase)

She looked at her sister as Klaus finally said the last words of this conversation

"Well ... That was interesting."

~~ **_E agora são 5 dias procrastinando, eu culpo meus pais que me forçaram a ir a praia com eles, eu só queria ter ficado na minha caverna_ ** ~~

Allison smiled brightly as she danced in her bed.

The thoughts about Luther and what he had suggested going to the back of her mind

She jumped on the bed as she moved her hips

And she let herself be a normal person during that time, she let herself forget everything that tormented her mind during the last months and days

She knelt on the bed as she shake her bust.

**BZzttttttcha**

_"What was that ?"_

She thought as she stopped dancing and quickly got up.

**CRASH**

She heard, as cracks appeared in the bench mirror

" _Bu-what ?"_

She ran out of her room as she headed for the courtyard where the noise seemed to come, on the way meeting her siblings

Luther, Klaus, Diego and ... Her blood froze

-"Where's Vanya?"- She asked.

She saw concern growing on the faces of her brothers as they accelerated to the courtyard

She reached the door first, not feeling any surprise when she found it open

But being completely surprised when she saw the colors in the sky

She can not help but think it was _beautiful,_ as white mingled the darkness to form a northern aurora

_"I wish Claire could see that"_

She looked around, quickly seeing her sister who, during the course of the day, had confused her with her _changes_

She ran to the woman she should have known with the palm of her hand because they had grown up together and were the only girls among 7 children

But no, Allison admitted that she knew just a little or nothing about her sister

She did not know how to deal with the _terrible_ feeling that went through her body by remembering how she treated Vanya when they were children

She grabbed the pale woman's arm.

-"Vanya? Are you okay?"-

She asked, only to be terribly confused when her sister answered, a strange smile on her face.

-"Believe me, my dear sister, you have no idea how good I am right now."-

Allison could not understand, something just seemed so different in Vanya, she was not like the person she had greeted this morning

Her face was the same, her hair was the same, her eyes were the same, but _she_ was _**different**_

Allison looked at the pale woman, a thousand questions in her mind.

But then Vanya smiled, a sweet smile, but with a _hidden_ meaning in it as she pulled a stray strand of No. 3 hair from her face, placing it behind Allison's right ear

\- "Who do we know has the ability to tear time and space?" -

She widened her eyes

-"You can not be talking about ..."-

_"Five"_

But that was impossible, he was gone a long time

He had escaped from their father's clutches long ago

She _doubted_ he would return only for their father's funeral

But then Vanya turned, staring at the _crack_ in the sky.

-"Yes, Allison, it's time to Five to get back to us."-

And Allison wanted to say that it was a _**lie,**_ that Five had **_abandoned_** them long ago, that he had **_forgotten_** about them

That he would **_never_** come back

But Allison can not say these words because she saw something in Vanya's eyes, an undeniable certainty, as if it was _impossible_ for Five not to return

And then Allison let herself _hope,_ just a little, but still she let herself wait for Five to come back to them

She stood beside Vanya while Klaus appeared with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

She held tightly to her sister's arm during everything that was happening.

She was not only clinging to Vanya's arm, but also her words that Five would come out of that slit

-"Everyone behind me."- She heard Luther scream but did not approach him.

Holding on to hope, after years without seeing or talking to her _brother_

And while the rift finally opened completely and expelled a boy from her, she saw Luther trying to reach her and Vanya

But it was too late and the sky had become normal again

She let go of Vanya's arm, walking slowly to the fallen boy.

The boy stood up as they approached him

And Allison almost _cried_ when she heard

-"Does anyone else see little number 5, or is it just me?"-

Five had come back, looking exactly like she had seen him last time.

And she wanted to ask and question her brother about where he had gone? What was his life like? Why dud he _looked_ 13 years old?

But she bit these questions.

" _Everything in its time"_

She saw him looking around confused.

Just so he would stop looking at a fixed place saying

-"Shit"-

She shifted her eyes to where he was looking.

" ** _Beautiful_** "

It was the first thing to come to her mind as she looked into her sister's eyes

Pure _white_ eyes, seeming to be made of _Light_ as well as the strands of her hair, gleamed in obvious amusement.

N ° 3 could not understand what she was seeing, her sister no longer resembling a human in her eyes

But resembling other thing, something more .... **_Divine_**

And Allison can not help but feel a shiver rising up her spine as she finally understood what she had heard before in her sister's voice

It was the tone of voice of someone who knew something you did not know


	6. Chapter 6? I think ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison

* * *

⁹Vanya did not want to have this conversation, especially not before the funeral of Reginal Hargreeves

But she can not help but be guided by Allison to the living room

" _Thank God for small mercies_ "

She said thinking about the bar.

_(Why would you thank me for it? Nothing at all on purpose_ )

" _You are not God, No. 7"_

( _My power is unlimited and I am almost sure that I am immortal)_

" _You are not God, and do not try to test your mortality, I do not want to die yet"_

(She felt N ° 7 mock in her mind)

Vanya looked at her sister as she walked in front of her.

A sister who had put a _gun_ on her head, and Vanya would have _let_ her shoot

She cringed, not quite sure about her _'mortality',_ she somehow knew that if Allison really put that bullet in her head, she would _survive_

She shook her head

" _I'm not a god, I'm not something to be watched from below, not now, not ever"_

(Inside her head, No. 7 scoffed even more when she heard this thought)

They reached the living room, Vanya sat uncomfortably on one of the benches of the bar, Allison moving to the other side of the bar, where she grabbed one of the drinks and poured two glasses, leaning on the counter and placing a glass in front of Vanya

They sat in silence for a few seconds, sweet drink slipping down their throats

Vanya opened her mouth.

-"Is it wrong for me not to be surprised that you prefer sweet drinks?"-

Allison looked at her, one eyebrow raised, but with a small smile on her face.

-"Why do you presume that I prefer sweet drinks?"-

_(Maybe because she walk and talk like a princess, or should I say queen now that we're older?)_

Vanya just raised an eyebrow and looked at Allison, eyes slowly moving down her sister's body, only to go back and look at her face

The look on Vanya's face said everything

-"It's rude to judge someone by appearance,"- Allison said, a smile on her face.

_"What am I doing?"_

_(I do not know, but keep it up)_

(She felt the amusement of her counterpart)

-"It's not my fault you look like a princess."-

Vanya was not lying, she always found her sister too _beautiful,_ almost _inhuman,_ and the way she acts, spoiled in a way, always reminded her of _princesses,_ which books she read as a child

Allison smiled widely and they went back into silence, each in her own mind.

And Vanya felt afraid

Because she knew Allison would ask and she knew her sister would not like the answer.

She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry, even if she had just taken another sip of her drink

And she wished and she wished she could delay and wind up this conversation

" _Or just never have this conversation"_

_(Do not be like that, she would eventually find out, it's not as if I would be subtle in using our powers)_

She frowned at her.

_"What does that mean?"_

She can not have an answer from No. 7 while Allison was talking again, her hesitant countenance

-"Your eyes ... They were _white"-_

Vanya closed her eyes tightly.

_(Well, shit_ )

She wanted to _scream_ at her counterpart, because, damn her for being so careless enough to take her contact lenses

"They're _white,"_ she replied, again opening her eyes.

Allison looked at her, her face confused.

-" Then why?" - She said gesturing to her brown eyes

Vanya hesitated

_"Is that really wise?"_

_( Tell her! It does not have to be everything, just about our powers)_

But Vanya still hesitated, looking at her sister.

She then spoke

-"If I tell you, things will change," -she said to the tall woman. -"Are you sure you want to know?"-

It just made Allison seem more confused, worry shining in her eyes

-"What would change?" -

She smiled sadly at her sister, using _her_ powers to make sure none of her brothers were listening or seeing them

_-"Many_ things"-

She finally spoke, making the bottle of drink _float,_ dropping the liquid into the glass she was drinking

She saw Allison prosecute what had happened, an indecipherable face

Vanya lifted her arms, pulling out her contact lenses, her powers making it easy for small lenses to escape

_**White**_ once again shine to the world

Allison looked into her eyes, confused, lost, and betrayed.

" _She does not understand"_

\- "You have powers, so why? ..." -

Vanya understood the question, or should she say, the questions?

_Why did not you tell us? Why did not you train with us? Why did not Dad know? Why did you make everyone think you were common? why?why?why?_

She did not smile at her sister, drinking from her glass before finally speaking.

**-"You,** above all should know, Allison, but you do not remember, do you?" -

-"What should I remember? Van -" - She cut herself, understanding coming to her face.

(Vanya felt her body being assumed by N ° 7 while her counterpart was speaking)

-" _Do you remember your words, my beautiful sister?" -_

She saw _guilt_ appear in her sister's eyes, as well as **anger,** realizing that her father had used her

\- " _Because I do remember, even if it took 26 years for me to do it-" -_ N ° 7 spoke referring to Vanya's delay

(She took her body again, N ° 7 hovering close to the control of her body, waiting to intervene if she wanted to)

-"I did not know, Vanya, you have to believe me, I did not know" - Allison finally spoke, panic and sadness in her voice, hands moving to hold Vanya's smaller, pale hands

Vanya smiled sadly at her sister.

-" I know"-

** _("You already paid for what you did once, after all")_ **

It may have been in another timeline, but Allison _paid_ for what she did, even though the real _guilty_ was **Reginald**

Vanya did not want to _hurt_ Allison, that does not mean she does not think that is **_poetic,_** as she, even unintentionally, took Allison's powers just like No. 3 had done with her

She held hands with her sister, speaking

-"It's not your fault that we were created by a _manipulative_ **monster,** you were a child, and I admit that I blamed you and I was angry with you when I found out, but Allison, I _love_ you, nothing will change that, I can delay a little, but I'll always end up forgiving you "-

And that was the _terrible_ truth about Vanya

She _loves, loves_ and _loves,_ and that's her **problem.**

She **_loves_** too _**much,**_ she _**feels**_ too **_much_**

And by the gods she _loves, loves_ and _loves_ her brothers too **much,** and because of it, it _hurts_ so much when they _ignored_ her, when they _forgot_ her

When they **_betrayed_** her, they **_attacked_** her.

Vanya knew _empathy, love, sadness,_ but for 26 years those feelings became _numb_ and when they were finally released, she _**exploded**_

The feelings had been simply too _**much**_

She was completely **out** of _control,_ blaming the world for the mistakes her family had made, that she had committed

[She is not sure if she has control]

But it is because she _loves_ her brothers so _much,_ that she also _hates_ them

They are her **_weakness._**

And she _hates_ them because Reginald Hargreeves gave them a gun, pointed at her _all_ the _time_ and they decided to **pull** the trigger

[And she let them do it]

(No. 7 did not want to hurt No. 3 26 years ago, and this caused her to break, show her _love_ for her sister was her mistake, she _paid_ for it)

[Hargreeves always _knew_ she would not hurt No. 3]

She crossed the bar, Allison's hand still joined hers and pulled her sister against her.

And gods be cursed, because she missed holding someone

She missed _hugging_ Allison, who hugged her as tightly as she was hugging the No. 3

[ ** _They are the weakness of No. 7_** ( _of Vanya_ ) **_and she can not help hating them (_** _Loving them_ ** _)_** ** _so fucking much because of it]_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else having a problem with AO3?My Bookmarks are not updating even if new fanfic chapters have been posted
> 
> I can only say that I am unhappy both with the situation of AO3 and the chapter


	7. Chapter 7: My Curiosity Keeps You Alive, Shame On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat ... But curiosity eventually saved Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me eighty years but I posted! I have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter, I planned to start the chapter at the funeral, but then came the idea of this chapter and well ... it came up

N ° 7 entered Allison's room, her steps silent, eyes shining in pure white.  
  
She knew Vanya would be angry with her if her counterpart found out she was 'visiting' her sister while she slept  
  
Luckily Vanya was as asleep as her sister  
  
_'Hmm, it's interesting that we don't have to stay both awake for our body to function.'_  
  
She looked at her sister, an indecipherable feeling in her eyes.  
  
She didn't understand exactly why she was there, watching her sister sleep, when she knew that tomorrow morning she would have to attend that hellish funeral.  
  
She reached out slightly before crossing her arms under her breasts.  
  
She leaned against the bookcase beside her sister's bed watching her  
  
The sheet covered only half of her body, her torso exposed.  
  
And she noted, of course, the fact that her sister wore a large, black shirt with a small red and gold crown on it.  
  
She admits to herself that she never expected her sister to wear this kind of sleepwear, she always thought that Allison probably wore silk clothes in her sleep.  
  
It was strange and somewhat comforting that the Umbrella Academy 'princess' could also wear ordinary clothes  
  
Although ... she's sure that shirt must be elite somehow ...  
  
It just seemed wrong that the brunette didn't use the best of the best  
  
She interrupted her thoughts as she watched Allison move, her eyes narrowing as the brunette shifted position.  
  
She watched silently as the brunette turned to her, eyes closed as she remained asleep.  
  
She noted briefly that the taller woman was holding one of her pillows in her arms, squeezing  
  
Curly hair fell down her face slightly  
  
No. 7 moved silently, her steps being made so that no one would ever hear her.  
  
She reached out, putting Allison's hair behind the woman's ear.  
  
N°7 hand came down, her fingers hovering above the brunette's _throat_  
  
How _easy_ would it be to cut the woman's vocal cords? Destroy what _destroyed_ her years ago?  
  
She knew, of course, that in time she would find a way to become immune to her brothers' powers.  
  
She knew how their powers worked, she knew there were ways to make them useless.  
  
She also knew that although she could make their powers _useless_ against her, this process would take time.  
  
No. 7 at that very moment had the ability to end the greatest threat her existence ever had the pain of witnessing.  
  
How _**easy**_ would it be?  
  
_End_ the thing that made her live in pain?  
  
She doesn't have to kill the woman, destroying her vocal cords inside was more than enough  
  
The woman would probably hate her but at least she would live without the fear of being taken aback and sealed again.  
  
She would never feel the helplessness of not being able to use her powers again ...  
  
She lightly touched her index finger to her throat, her touch as soft as a feather.  
  
_'If I destroyed you, how would I feel?'_  
  
Would she feel happy or safe? Sad and Guilty? Empty and depressed?  
  
She knew she wouldn't be happy, she had hurt the brunette before and all that was left was terrible guilt.  
  
But could she say the same about feeling safe?  
  
_Could_ she feel safe?  
  
She doesn't think there has ever been a time when she has felt safe in her whole unhappy life  
  
She moved her hand, her fingers stroking the taller woman's hair.  
  
Was it worth it? Cut Allison's throat and feel safe, but the price being the woman's _**hate?**_  
  
If she _lied_ to herself she would easily say that of course it would be worth it, why should she care about the woman's hatred?  
  
But if she was completely honest with herself ... She was _**curious**_  
  
Why did Allison affect her so much? Why did the idea of the woman hating her make her uneasy when she had every reason to destroy the woman and feel nothing but hatred for her?  
  
It was curious, interesting and illogical, No. 7 hated and loved the emotions the woman provoked in her.  
  
A strange smile appeared on the face of the woman who considered herself a god.  
  
' _I wonder ... which one is more satisfying, **breaking** you ... or **unraveling** you?'_  
  
She stroked the woman's cheek lightly, just freezing when the woman murmured.  
  
\- "Claire ..." -  
  
She withdrew her hand gently.  
  
_'Claire? This is her daughter, isn't it? '_  
  
Her eyes widened, how could she have ignored this little information?  
  
Allison had a _daughter_  
  
A person with super powers had a _daughter_  
  
A _**amused**_ smile appeared on her face.  
  
_'I wonder...'_  
  
Would this child be like her mother? Would she inherit the brunette's powers? Or would she inherit her father's _boring_ humanity?  
  
Would the child have powers different from those of the mother?  
  
Would she even have powers? Could their capabilities be passed biologically?  
  
Curious, so curious  
  
She turned away from the dark woman, heading for the bedroom door.  
  
She had to know the child ... she wouldn't be able to do that if the woman hated her  
  
In fact, she could ... but the process would be difficult and time consuming, N°7 could not _accept_ that this would happen.  
  
She left the room, the amused smile on her face never fading  
  
Poor No. 7, if she knew the mess she could have avoided by cutting her sister's vocal cords ... _Honestly, **curiosity** really **killed** the cat_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry about english mistakes, im brazilian sooo  
> Well fuck me


End file.
